fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Future Spark
is a Pretty Cure generation series that is created by CureHibiki. It is currently in production and the air date is currently unknown. The theme is time and the rainbow. Synopsis :Futari wa Pretty Cure Future Spark Episodes When two young fairies open a portal from the future, darkness came through and began to invade Garden of Light, in search for the legendary light that would allow them to take over the world. But these two fairies take off to Earth in order to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure who had defeated Dusk Zone so they could defeat this new darkness. But, instead of finding these legendary warriors, they find their daughters... Characters Pretty Cure Introduction: The darkness shining through light! Cure Yin! Amaya is a happy-go-lucky fourteen year old girl who is the more athletic heroine of the series. She is a girl who is always straightforward with what she says and can be a bit rude but is always up to fix things that she caused. Unlike her mother, Amaya isn't into lacrosse but is more into soccer and is very friendly, which her coach says is her weakness. Her alter ego is . Introduction: The light shining through darkness! Cure Yang! Minako is a quiet fourteen year old girl who is the more strategic heroine of the series. She is a shy girl who is very bad at making friends and is very smart, only failing home economics. Her feelings can easily be hurt and she likes animals and is very good at gymnastics. Like her mother, Minako likes to read but she has bad eye sight. Her alter ego is . Introduction: The sparkling life that shines through all! Miraculous Shine! Chiyo is a cheerful thirteen year old girl who is the ally of the two Cures. She is a carefree and optimistic girl who likes to draw and trick people. She at first served as a messenger from Garden of Light but soon was granted the powers to help Pretty Cure like her mother had done. Her alter ego is . Mascots Kurara is the mascot partner of Amaya. She is a new fairy from the Garden of Light who always does things without thinking. She is often seen bickering with her sister Kirara but is kind and friendly other times. She ends her sentences with "~wa." and she looks up to Mepple a lot and wants to be like him. Kirara is the mascot partner of Minako. She is a new fairy from the Garden of Light like her sister Kurara and is the more obedient one but is known to give up and do things her sister says she should do. She often bickers with Kurara and ends her sentences with "~no". Lunae is the mascot partner of Chiyo. She is shy and quiet and never leaves Chiyo's side. She can transform into anything but prefers to stay in her fairy form and forgives people very easily. She helps Amaya and Minako get used to the idea of being Pretty Cure and ends her sentences with "~masu". Dead End The monsters used by the generals to battle Pretty Cure. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Future Spark Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cure Generation Series Category:CureHibiki Category:CureHibiki's Generation Series Category:New Generation Pretty Cure